Red Rose
by every-flavor-carmen
Summary: Draco deals with the death of someone he loves VERY much.
1. Default Chapter

Draco sat there not knowing what do.  
  
It was Draco's 6th year. 1 month before the end of school. And Ginny- It hurt to say. Ginny- was dead.  
  
Draco had changed. It happened suddenly. Ginny changed him. No one thought it was possible. She taught him things. He never liked her. He always hated her. Her traiterous red Weasley blood.  
  
The Malfoy blood was black and Ginny had changed it. She did something to Draco. She taught him to appreciate life.  
  
He never wanted to like her. She came bouncing into detention, her red hair in a pony-tail. He hated that. She was so annoying, so immature.  
  
And now she was dead.  
  
He didn't know what happened. But then, they were kissing. He was kissing a Weasley. And he pulled away and slapped her. A red mark across her cheek. Her mouth opened and she began to cry, about to rush out of the room. But Draco kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said in kisses, slowely moving down her neck. "I don't what- I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry."  
  
Her lips were full, soft, red and beautiful. And he didn't know why, but he loved kissing her. As though he'd always wanted to. And everything was telling him to stop -- he was kissing a Weasley! And no one was telling him to go on, but he had to. He knew it. He kissed her. And she kissed him. And they were one. Just that night, they were together. They never thought of the idea of a Malfoy with a Weasley. It was something different. Something beyond the boundaries of blood.  
  
He watched her die. He couldn't save her. That's what hurt him the most. She changed him. She'd saved him. And he couldn't save her. She lay in his arms, smiling, her hair in a pony-tail, the way he loved it. And she kissed him again -- her soft lips brushing his like a rose petal. She lay in his arms just like that. The wound in her stomach getting bigger, staining Draco's robes crimson red.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He couldn't live without her. And here she was âE" dying. She smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"It's ok baby, don't cry." She smiled. Her eyes watered up and she blinked them away quickly.  
  
Draco knew she was trying to be brave, and he loved and hated her for it.  
  
She kissed him one last time. Her red lipstick left a mark on his lips.  
  
She smiled, and move her hand to his face to wipe it away. He grabbed her hand, "Don't."  
  
And a tear ran down her flushed cheek. And she died, like a wilted rose in his arms. 


	2. Red Rose : Chapter 1

Ginny didn't know.  
  
She left the Gryffindor tower thinking she was going to meet with Draco.  
  
He sent her an owl. He was going to meet her in Hogsmeade.  
  
She didn't know.  
  
When she got there she looked around. ''Draco?'' she called out his name.  
  
''Ginny, I'm here. I've been awaiting you.''  
  
She heard his voice in the corner, a dark shadow covering his face. She could make out a blood-red robe.  
  
''Draco'' she giggled. ''What are you doing over there? Come here.''  
  
He stepped out of the shadow.  
  
She didn't know.  
  
She backed up.  
  
''You-'' her voice faltered.  
  
''I'm not your precious Draco, eh? Sorry about that, Gin-Gin. But we'll still have our own fun, don't worry.''  
  
She turned around to run, but when she turned, he appeared in front of her.  
  
''You're not getting away this time,'' he hissed. ''Too long I waited just for the Potter boy to save you.''  
  
He pushed her to the ground. He tore off her robes. Her mouth was covered, her screams couldn't be heard. Screams of help, screams of pain. He slammed into her, her eyes streamed with tears, she looked into his face, his red eyes glaring back at her.  
  
Draco had gone to Ginny's room that night, a little surprise visit, he found the owl letter supposedly from him and ran to Hogsmeade as fast as he could.  
  
He was too late.  
  
He didn't know.  
  
When he got there, her robes were bunched up in her hands, her fists clenched with pain, her knuckles white. She was lying in a pool of red blood, a stab wound in her stomach.  
  
He ran to her.  
  
He didn't know.  
  
She didn't know. 


End file.
